


Nightmares

by firecracker189



Series: It’s Classified [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Littles are Known, Age Regression, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teen!Bruce, Teen!Tony, dad!Phil, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Tony is a good brother, and Phil's the best dad. Bruce has nightmares a lot, and Tony always helps.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/gifts).



> Poor Bruce. Sometimes he's just a sensory nightmare. But skin to skin contact helps. Tony is an amazing brother, even if Bruce is the big brother, but even big brothers need help sometimes. 
> 
> Tony's headspace is about 17, Bruce's is at about 18.

Sometimes Bruce had nightmares. Usually, he would either quiet down on his own, or wake up and leave their shared room so that Tony didn't wake up. But sometimes, he'd wake up and ask for Tony. It took a few tries before Tony would finally wake up, but he'd pull himself upright and shuffle over to Bruce's bed and crawl up beside him. Then they'd both go back to sleep, wake up a few hours later, and not talk about it. 

Tonight was one of those nights. Tony actually woke up before Bruce did, hearing the soft cries from the other bed in the room. "Bruce." he mumbled, exhausted. "Bruce, wake up." Tony sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, walking over and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce, hey," his voice was soft, if tainted with sleepiness. Bruce's eyes snapped open and Tony hurried to reassure him. "Hey, whoa, it's just me. I"m right here, you're safe." he whispered, rubbing Bruce's shoulder. 

Bruce groaned loudly and ran a hand over his eyes. "God, Tony, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" he worried, still shaking a little. 

Tony frowned. "Hey, no. It's fine. I was up anyway," he lied. "You know me, I never monitor my fluid intake. I'm always up in the middle of the night to pee." 

Bruce didn't look convinced. 

"Budge up," Tony patted at his arm lightly. "It's too far to go all the way back to my bed, and I'm tired." 

Bruce scooted over and Tony crawled under the covers and curled up, pillowing his head on Bruce's shoulder with a contented sigh. "Sometimes, you make it seem like you're the big brother," Bruce mumbled with a little yawn. 

"Yeah, well, nobody should be in charge all the time," Tony said softly, relaxing as Bruce ran a hand through his hair. 

"Thank you," Bruce muttered. 

"You're welcome," Tony replied, and he meant it. 

The next morning they woke up and wandered down to breakfast together, one sleepy person as they sat down beside each other. Phil wordlessly handed them plates of eggs and bacon and they ate them, rising in tandem and moving over to the sofa. Tony leaned against Bruce and Bruce soaked in the closeness as they quietly discussed what to watch on the television. 

"Room for one more?" Phil asked as he came in from finishing up washing the dishes. 

Bruce hummed and he sat down on Bruce's other side, slinging an arm over both of their shoulders. 

"What are we watching?" Phil's voice was warm and soothing and Bruce wondered how he'd been so lucky to get to have Phil for his adoptive father. 

"Either more  _Rick and Morty_ or  _Parks and Rec_ for the seventh time," Tony answered him with a little quirk of his brows. 

"Well, what does Bruce want?" Bruce was grateful for the way Phil kept his tone moderated and how Tony had been so comforting. 

"Skin time?" he asked tentatively, nibbling at his thumb. 

"Me or Tony?" Phil asked, as Tony shifted away from Bruce so he could look at both of them. 

"You, please," Bruce whispered. 

"Okay. Why don't we let Tony keep watching tv and you and I can go back to my room?" Phil took one of Bruce's hands in his and gently helped him up off the sofa. Soon enough Bruce was ensconced in a warm cocoon of soft blankets, and Phil had him on his side chest to chest with him, the warmth of Phil's skin seeping into his own. 

"Thank you," he murmured. 

"There's nothing to thank me for, love. It's what Dads do for their kids," Phil explained. "If they need help, we help them. No questions asked." 


End file.
